House of D PR!
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: REMAKE de HOD. Danny dejó morir a Sam hace 30 años en un terrible accidente, a causa de su negligencia. Ahora, con una vida miserable, un fantasma le propone un pacto. Una segunda oportunidad a cambio de... Danny, ¿eres capaz de desafiar al destino?
1. OR: Dancing Mad

_Opening Restrainig~_

By Minuet Pavlov.

* * *

**-*-Dancing Mad-*-**

* * *

Voy por la vereda del Desastre.

Ya no me importa caer.

Que sentimiento tan inútil.

Es indivisible, inalterable, intolerable, insoportable, indeseable, imponente.

La frustración me conduce a la locura.

Oh sí, el sufrimiento. Una única salida, una única verdad.

Se oye un cántico fúnebre solemne. Puede ser tuyo...

...o puede ser el de ese mundo que se derrumba a tú alrededor, ese del que me he encargado de derrumbar para ti.

He de dejarte solo. He de dejarte abandonado.

Me rió de tu desgracia venidera.

Esa tan deleitable que me hace perder la consciencia, otra vez.

¿Cuanto he esperado para ese triunfal momento?

Medidas humanas no pueden registrarlo pero el peso de mí alma caída y desgastada, con sus grietas y la sangre reseca, pueden ser testigos.

Una dormancia envenenante ha podrido mi corazón. El órgano está alquitranoso, eres cáncer de alcohol y espasmos volátiles.

Demencia aquí estoy.

Búscame, poséeme. Devórame.

Para sobrevivir, me he de sacrificar a ti.

Vuélvete mi sombra, vuélvete mi sangre, mi consciencia perdida.

Mal aconséjame.

Sé mí cuervo mensajero. Qué tu sombra me anteceda y cause miedo a mis enemigos. Infúndales terror, arráncales el alma.

Que sepan que he perdido todo, y que no fluctuaré ante nadie. Desmembraré a quien se ponga en mí camino.

Desmembraré a quien se interponga entre yo y ÉL.

NADA QUE PERDER.

Un deseo. ¿Que soy capaz de hacer por cumplir mi deseo?

No voy a dejar que se escape mi última carta de las manos.

¿Qué pasará si desafío mi destino?

_"No es destino, es simplemente castigo divino"_ susurró esa voz en mi mente.

Está bien, está bien.

Las consecuencias son un juego de niños, he existido para este momento.

**Gloria, santifica mis actos. Demencia, glorifica mis acciones. Justicia, justifica mi demencia.**

HE perdido ya la cordura.

Camino por la Vereda del desastre, a las catacumbas del cataclismo. _¡He de dormitar ahí cuando alcance mi deseo, mi destino, mi castigo!_

Y a medida que mueras, ha medida que lo hagas...guardaré un espacio. Uno lo suficientemente grande sobre mi antes cálido regazo, para que reposes tú angelical rostro colapsado por perder nuestra lucha.

¡PORQUE ESTE MUNDO SERÁ MI TUMBA HASTA QUE TE ARRASTRE CONMIGO!

Me has deshecho. Me has asesinado. Pero prevalezco.

Odio es todo lo que tengo, odio es todo lo que te ofrezco.

Vamos, Ícaro. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos en el momento en que tu cráneo se destroce contra los peñascos.

Tú, muriendo al intentar alcanzar tú sueño. Yo, muriendo al fin por alcanzar el mío.

Es el Sol tan hermoso, ¿Ícaro?

Bailemos insanamente mientras lo descubrimos... Mi... Ícaro.

* * *

Hola, buenas tardes.

Les habla Minneh, mejor conocida como Minuet :D

¿Pues que decir? **HA EMPEZADO.**

El Phantom Revisted ha empezado y estoy abriendolo con HoD, es decir, House of D.

Desde este momento pasa bajo la nomenclatura de PR!, su nombre final así siendo House of D PR!

Cabe destacar algunas cosillas. A partir del próximo cápitulo existirá algo llamado Walkthru que será publicado en mi blog.

Walkthru es como un ensayo sobre ciertas notas del escritor a cerca de la publicación.

En éste caso, poseerá algunos secretillos del Making of y bonus de información.

La dirección es: .com

Espero verlos por allá.

Ciao n.n!


	2. D1: The Devil is Smirking

¡Hola y bienvenidos al proyecto más ambicioso del Phantom Revisted!

Si no sabes que es PR!, entonces te informo que son los Fanfics de una chica que decidió renovarlos en conmemoración de su aniversario literario que justamente inicio con Fanfics de Danny Phantom.

En fin, ¡cómo pasa el tiempo!

Aún recuerdo cuando lo posteé, a principios de 2009 y eso que llevaba medio año desarrollándolo. Debo ser sincera, para ser algo que escribí hace tantos años, es impresionante lo bien escrito que estaba. Recuerdo que en esa época me hice de mi libro favorito de Richard Matheson y éste es el resultado.

Las advertencias de la historia siguen siendo las mismas:

1.**-AU Multicap (DxS)= **Universo _TOTALMENTE WICKED_, más de ocho capítulos y aunque no lo parezca, pairing DannyxSam.

**2.-Sam está MUERTA**, la culpa es de Danny. Hizo una terrible estupidez y ahora vive un infierno, arrepintiéndose de ello todos los días. Un alma caritativa se apiada de él y le regala la capacidad de regresar a remediar las cosas antes de que sea muy tarde. ¿Pero a que precio?=Bashing Educativo. XD

Antes de comenzar, será prudente que leas muy bien lo descrito a continuación.

_¿Es House of D un simple a complete de la historia?_

**NO**. Repito, **NO** es SIMPLEMENTE terminar la historia. Si la leíste antes del Revisted!, es indispensable que sepas de antemano que ahora la historia es diferente.

_¿Diferente…? ¿Es decir, cambiaste la historia completamente? Mmm… Parece que no me apetece leer ahora._

Aguarda, no te precipites tan rápido. El hecho de que haya declarado que este House of D es diferente no hace referencia a que sea una historia totalmente nueva. En lo absoluto, el cambio es que tiene agregados.

_¿Agregados?_

Sí, agregados. Cuando la escribí, recuerdo perfectamente que aún cuando se apegaba a la historia en mi cabeza no era toda la verdad. En otras palabras, la escribí a medias. Por lo tanto, ésta historia posee, además de nuevos capítulos inéditos con más contexto a cerca de lo que se desarrolla, los que ya estaban contienen también estos…, vamos a llamarles…, bonos de historia.

House of D Revisted! Figura más capítulos de los que originalmente se tenían en mente, ocho en ese entonces; además de que son más largos, obscuros y profundos. Más explicito; escribiré cuanto yo quiera y no les daré cuartel.

Por ello, sí aún te apetece saber que pasó con todo esto, te invito a leer. Te juro que no te arrepentirás 3

~_Minneh_

* * *

**House of D**

**Por: **_Minuet Pavlov_**.**

* * *

Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Butch Hartman. Yo sólo los utilizo con fines maquiavélicos de entretenimiento sin lucro.

* * *

**D1:** The Devil is Smirking

_Es difícil respirar, sabiendo que no estás aquí. _

_Aunque…no es necesario, hace muchos años que estoy muerto. Sin embargo, el hábito me persigue hasta la tumba anhelando poder asimilar de nuevo tu fragancia. Embelesante e intoxicante, combustible para esa cordura inestable que se desgarró ante tu partida._

_Es difícil respirar, sabiendo que no estás aquí._

_Aunque…no es necesario, hace muchos años que estoy muerto. Antes, fantasma habitando un cuerpo del cual no podía separarse, ahora un cadáver diurno buscando desesperado esa alma. _

_Es difícil respirar, sabiendo que no estás aquí._

_Aunque…no es necesario, hace muchos años que estoy muerto. Cascajo vacio reptando, mudando de corazón, transpirando desgracia por cada poro. Perdido en la inmensidad de la nada, cegado por sus propias manos impulsivas._

_La lesión está fresca, derrama sangre continuamente. Los años no han sabido curar la herida, su sal corrosiva no tiene efecto alguno. Y cada mañana, a la primera señal del velo meditabundo de la vida a través de la ventana, me encuentro hundiéndome en la culpa que escarba en la carne viva, sin redención alguna, día tras día._

_El nuevo día es sabido de ser conferido celosamente de la esperanza, pero eso no impide que por ti me desquebraje cada vez que abra los ojos por la mañana. Respiro con mucho pesar a los primeros rayos de Sol. Me muero buscando amanecer a tu lado y aún así muero para revivir abandonado. _

_Aún…te amo._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse a pensar en el inminente daño que le había causado a su vida…; aunque no quiere decir que no lo sufriese día a día sino que, simplemente, la brecha de continua decadencia no le dejaba ver cuanto había sido la magnitud de las múltiples heridas. No era demasiado tarde, como tampoco demasiado oportuno el darse cuenta ahora; pero… rumbo a su hogar, en ese **específico** día en que vio el libro desde la puerta de aquella tienda,… el peso entero de los actos lo erosionó.

_¿Cómo se había ido todo a la mierda?_

Lo quería saber.

- ¿Sería tan amble de darme el anuario 2004-2005 de Casper High?- preguntó amable, señalando un libro en el estante.

El viejo vendedor le atendió con una encantadora sonrisa. Lucía como un amigable gnomo del bosque que había encontrado refugio en una acogedora tienda de regalos.

Le vio por un momento, el mismo que utilizó para acomodarse las gafas, fijándose inconscientemente en una fina cadena con unas letras doradas en la muñeca de su cliente.

- Con mucho gusto- le regaló una sonrisa.

Después se giró y fue por una pequeña escalera para alcanzar el libro. Su andar era lento y cansino, pero perseverante. Él, que lo observaba atentamente, se sonrió por el extraño sentimiento de empatía que el anciano le contagiaba.

Pareció apoyarlo secretamente, como un fanático a su deportista favorito desde su casa, cuando subió lentamente cada escalón. Una vez arriba el hombrecillo, con mucho cuidado, tomó el anuario que estaba entre libros muy pesados. Mientras lo bajaba, él viejo vendedor notó que se abría el anuario en un par de hojas que contenían fotos de aquellos tiempos juveniles.

Un bello marco acompañaba a una de las fotos y debajo de ella, el vendedor al intentar cerrarlo, se percató de que el nombre del jovencito de la foto era el mismo que el de la pulsera del hombre enfrente de sus narices. Al darse cuenta, volteó rápidamente y exclamó:

-¡Oh! , lo siento mucho. No pensé que se tratará de usted. –Dijo cerrando sus ojos con alegría –Discúlpeme. A mi edad ya no se distingue bien a la …-seguía viendo la foto interesado – ésta de aquí es su esposa, ¿cierto? Una muy bella mujer, si me permite. Además siempre lo he dicho, ¡son una linda pareja! Diablos, estoy hablando mucho de nuevo…-musitó el viejito avergonzado rascándose la cabeza enojado consigo mismo.

El hombre, sencillo, sonrío dadivoso.

-Bien,- dijo efusivo el vendedor – Asumo que es un regalo para su esposa, ¿no es así? Si es así, ¿Quiere que se lo envuelva?

El hombre, indeciso, pareció murmurar algo pero luego asintió ante la interrogativa.

El vendedor sacó un pliegue morado y un listón vino de la trastienda.

-¿Casper High, eh?-preguntó tocando el nombre en dorado.-La recuerdo… ¿Era pequeña en ese entonces, verdad?

-Lo era-se limitó a responder él.

-Ahora ya incluso posee un College…-suspiró.-Era una buena época.

-Lo…era-reiteró ahora con un nudo en la garganta.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, como un profesional se lo empaquetó.

-¿Cuanto sería?- inquirió el hombre hurgando en su cartera negra de piel fina, cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Tómelo como un regalo-sonrío el anciano empujando el paquete como si fuese tributo- Ha hecho tanto por esta ciudad y el mundo entero , que esto es lo único que le puedo ofrecer.

El hombre quedó mudo.

-Muchas Gracias- Aquel súbito acto de admiración lo embargó de un sentimiento que hacía muchos años no albergaba. "_Vaya, de menos, vivo en la memoria de alguien_" pensó halagado; tomando el libro, se despidió cordialmente y se marchó de ahí.

-¿A mí esposa?... Buena broma. - se jactó mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería contigua a Nasty Burger, el Stinky Coffe.-Yo desde hace diecisiete años que no tengo esposa,… maldita bruja. – refunfuñaba todavía el hombre. La gran gabardina que traía contenía, como un tesoro, el anuario.

Recordó el pasado. Las tardes en Nasty Burger…

Se rió de un chiste personal.

Y pensar que Vlad había hecho un estupendo trabajo cuando readquirió la franquicia…; ahora ya había más establecimientos con nombres repugnantes y claro, la economía de la ciudad permitía ahora una buena calidad de vida entre todos los habitantes de Amity Park.

"_Será seguro tanto como para las personas…como para los fantasmas"_ recordó las palabras de Dani cuando ella se alió a Tucker para tomar el ayuntamiento y sentar nuevas reformas en la ciudad. Al parecer, el que Vlad la haya reconocido como una Masters, dejó una agradable impresión en la gente en Amity Park, facilitando su campaña de dualidad.

Ahora la ciudad tenía dos alcaldes, algo que en su tiempo sonó como un disparate pero que ahora poseía quince años donde las reelecciones les favorecieron gratificantemente. Dani sentaba relaciones pácificas entre fantasmas y Tuck armaba las suyas con los residentes de la ciudad.

La Edad de Oro se había asentado en Amity Park de manera fructífera. No había más luchas o incluso problemas mayores. Una era de paz daba seguridad a la gente, quienes estaban felices de coexistir con fantasmas sin agraviados.

"_Ésta es la Era de Oro, Daniel. Todo esto gracias a ti; cuando los salvaste, fueron los inicios de los frutos que recogemos hoy_" fueron palabras de Tucker cuando le explicó que podría tener que sentar un retiro, puesto que su obligación de protector de Amity Park había cesado. No era que no fuera agradable el descanso, pero el peso de esa acción aún se ve reflejado en su rostro. No ser necesitado era un golpe que ni la madurez joven pudo consolarle.

Paró su andar cuando las letras rojas del establecimiento hicieron eco en su mente, después de contemplarlas un par de minutos. Sé volvió a la cafetería, asombrado. Estaba lleno…bueno, casi. Solo había dos lugares vacíos; uno cerca de la jardinera y otra donde había pasado su juventud con su ahora esposa.

Queriendo borrar aquellos odiosos momentos, se sentó en la que estaba cerca de la jardinera. Abrió la sombrilla y se quitó la gabardina.

Colocó, impaciente, el paquete en el centro. Tomó asiento sobre la acolchonada silla de paja con bambú y lo contempló. No sabía si debía abrirlo o no. ¿Tendría el valor de encontrar la Falla de Andrés de su existencia?

Lo abrió cuidadosamente tratando de no dañar el delicado envoltorio. La visión le arrebató el aliento.

Ahí se encontraba, desenvuelto, el anuario de Casper de sus años mozos.

De color marrón, con letras verdes y filos dorados; una sensación de dolor invadió su estomago. Lo miró durante mucho rato. Lucía como un niño pequeño con el más preciado y crucial comic de su serie favorita. Era uno de esos momentos donde la emoción domina sobre el sistema nervioso y nos vuelve cafeteras humanas.

Había sido un impulso ajeno a él lo que lo había sacado de su camino original para ir a adquirirlo. Simplemente se detuvo sin previo aviso y el libro en el estante, reluciente e insinuante, le invitó con palabras que no podían ser escuchadas a que le comprara. Cosa lo suficientemente anormal como para preocuparse, pero… no en este momento. Él…tenía que…

Y el dilema explotó inesperadamente en su cabeza: "_Déjalo intacto o sacia tu curiosidad"._ Su conciencia, que se hallaba bastante herida, argumentó mordazmente: -¡Deberías ver lo patético que luces!

Dolido por el comentario cruel decidió mostrarse a sí mismo que podía sobreponerse a lo que hubiera ahí dentro esperándole, abriendo el anuario. Estuvo de ocioso entre las páginas buscándolo. Un recuerdo derruido por el tiempo, desgastado por su memoria pero tan vital como el oxígeno. Había olvidado ya su apariencia, necesitaba de algo real para poder mantenerse en pie todavía.

Fotos de Lancer, de la directora, la banda escolar, el campus, el equipo de football y basquetball hicieron brotar una sonrisa conmovida. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Dos hojas, 36 y 37. Una decía: _"Los mejores amigos" _y la otra: _"Pareja del año"._

Esa foto le dio nauseas; incluso tuvo que contenerse para no arrancarla en un arrebato de cólera. En cambio la otra, le provocó una depresión arrebatada. Pasó los dedos sobre la imagen con tal dolo que aparentaba el hecho de hacerle surcos. Era aquello, era su sonrisa.

Era real.

Se marchó de ahí, pagando el café que había adquirido para ganarse la privacidad de la mesa en la que se había sentado. Sus brazos guardaban cariñosamente el libro. Se le estaba acabando el día y el principal motivo de su salida había sido puesto a segundo plano cuando se sumergió en sus recuerdos. Corrió hacía la florería más cercana donde pidió cuatro docenas de violetas y un par de rosas blancas. Inhalando profundamente el aroma de las flores, caminó solemne hacía lo que lucía como un gran parque muy solo.

Pintaba el atardecer.

Se paró enfrente de una lápida.

- Lo siento, he llegado tarde porque me distraje con algo. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.-murmuró entristecido sujetando, anhelante, las flores.-No puedo creerlo, no… aún no puedo. Días vienen, días van y mi propia vida no parece avanzar. Y sin embargo, contemplando como muere de nuevo el día, se cumple hoy otro año…otro aniversario. Pero hoy es especial… ¿verdad?-la voz se le desquebrajó ligeramente.-_Treinta años. Treinta __**largos**__ años._

Quien no me conozca, no podrá juzgarme. El paso del tiempo nos ha tratado extremadamente mal. Ha destruido sueños, proyectos,…vidas. Mi rostro ya no es el de antes. Arrugas de cansancio, estrés y miseria detallan su cruel toque a través de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, permanece.

Tu recuerdo permanece.

Combatiente contra el tiempo. Con la cabeza en alto para resistir sus embates erosionantes, esos que intentan arrancarte de raíz de mi memoria. Pero, una vez más, ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?

¿Cómo podría olvidar el violeta de tus ojos? ¿Lo perlado de tu sonrisa? ¿Lo azabache de tu cabello?

_¿Lo embriagante de tu recuerdo?_

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? **¿Es una broma cruel?**

¿Cómo podría olvidar tu rostro lleno de vida y júbilo…_precipitándose al vacío_? ¿De tú indeleble e imponente voz gritando en pánico mi nombre? ¿De tú piel nívea y delicada manchada de cálido carmesí? ¿De tú curvilíneo cuerpo…maltrecho e inerte?

¿De tú vida extinguiéndose de la mía?-jadeó mortificado. Respiró profundamente varias veces antes de regresar a la normalidad. Viró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie más que a su solitaria sombra haciéndole compañía ante el frío calor de una puesta de Sol. Estaba tan solo…y más muerto que nunca.-Aún anhelo…-comenzó a hablar una vez más.-Aún anhelo con volver a estrecharte entre mis brazos. Tonto, ¿verdad? No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé. Tú no volverás.

Pero treinta años de levantarme sin ti a mí lado y de llorar cada mañana pidiendo porque estuvieses ahí. ¿No es suficiente sacrificio para tenerte de vuelta?

¿Dime qué caso tiene que mi cuerpo se añeje como el vino, sino estás a mi lado?

No sabes la cantidad de veces… La cantidad de ocasiones en las que hubiera cambiado mí vida por la de una persona normal. Sin lujos, sin honores. Tan sólo… llegar de un arduo día de trabajo y ver tu sonrisa para liberarme de la inmundicia del mundo con un hijo nuestro, criado con el más grande de los cariños.

Lo he repetido incluso más veces de las que respiro. No importa que el paso del tiempo me corroa hasta la senectud, vendré siempre ha decirte… que aún te amo.

Te amo demasiado, y el no habértelo dicho cuando aun podía es el error más grave de mí vida. El peso me sofoca… ¡quiero morir para estar a tú lado!

Sí mi vida es suficiente para satisfacer ese deseo, estaría dispuesto a entregarla sin oponer resistencia. Mi pecado es tan grande que es el único intercambio justo que se me ocurre, por que Yo, Samantha,…

¡TE AMO! **¡ AÚN TE AMO!**

¡Y…!-Calló súbitamente. Una vez más había perdido la compostura pero no era la realización de ello lo que le había obligado a guardar silencio. Se mordió los labios de rabia. Tanto tiempo y aún no podía decirle aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba decirle. La vergüenza y culpa no lo abandonaban aún…

Treinta años y no podía AÚN. Parecía que no lo haría a hacer el resto de su vida tampoco. Se relamió la sangre de los labios y desató el cordel que mantenía junto el ramo.

Él depositó, a lo largo de la vieja tumba, las hermosas flores. Uno de esos instantes que se obligó a olvidar, resurgió de las profundidades de las ciénagas de su memoria como un muerto viviente. Le paralizó como era casi como sí la pudiese ver el día en que su cuerpo fue velado ante todos. Violetas…Violetas a su alrededor para enaltecer a las más hermosa de las flores.

Terminó colocando las dos rosas blancas, allá donde el epitafio de la tumba pronunciaba en letanía: "_Un cántico fúnebre para ella, dudosamente muerta, porque murió tan joven."_

Esas palabras eran tan justas, como crueles. Otro instante enterrado le escaló nefastamente por la columna vertebral, adhiriéndose hasta el cerebelo.

**Dudosamente muerta**.

La última vez que fue capaz de apreciar su rostro, entre las grandes lágrimas que sus hermosos ojos desprendían, la frescura de la vida aún circulaba en sus mejillas como el tenue rubor de una rosa roja tiñéndose de sangre de ruiseñor. Sus labios, pintados por última vez de violeta por petición de sus padres, eran tan carnosos y delicados como cuando fueran en vida; la fruta arcaica cuyos encantos aún no se diluían en flujo espacial. Su cabello azabache continuaba tan lustroso que las luces de las velas se reflejaban bizarra y surrealmente sobre él.

Nadie sospecharía de su muerte si no la hubiesen visto caer al vació con sus propios ojos. Nadie sabría si estaba muerta de no ser que sus hermosos ojos no volverían a abrirse. Aparentaba dormir con paz absoluta pudiendo soltar, en cualquier momento, algún suspiro delicado de una siesta de verano de entre los tersos labios con gentil aliento de rosa.

_Porque seguía viva, aunque el pulso no siguiera marcando el paso por sus venas; porque seguía viva, aunque su corazón ya no siguiese ninguna canción que le dedicase su compás a nadie._

Regaló una última mirada desgarrada de arrepentimiento a esa postrimera morada. Oh, como deseaba compartir ese frío sepulcro, pero su resistencia le indicaba resignación para volverse a levantar y dar marcha a su desunido hogar.

La serenidad volvió a él a medida que avanzaba. Era cuestión de tiempo para dejar los homenajes solemnes y volver a la realidad.

Sacó el gran llavero para abrir el portón de su magnifico hogar. Se desesperó un poco al no encontrar la llave, sus dedos habían envejecido y ahora eran torpes. Hasta que por fin la encontró. Entró aliviado. Se quitó la gabardina y la bufanda, colocándola en el perchero de roble.

Fijó su caminó hacía el estudio pero detuvo su andar a la mitad del vestíbulo. Observó los últimos rayos de Sol que se filtraban por los vitrales hasta llegar al candelabro de cristal cortado. Bajó la mirada y admiró los detalles de madera de cada resquicio de puertas, cada bordado en telas caras y cada patrón en los azulejos.

Todo aquello era fruto de la fama.

Tan vacío, que probablemente esa era la razón por la cual era un hogar frío. Moriría por ver como esa edificación se derruiría bajo algún fuego devorador. Como se comería el color del tapiz, como ennegrecería los decorados, como haría explotar los cristales.

Diversión solamente vista de esa forma por un pobre diablo que lo ha perdido todo.

El pensamiento le hizo reír desconsolado en las penumbras del cuarto. Era tan miserable que la única simpatía nostálgica la recibía de sí mismo. También, aparentaba ser patético. Rió una vez más, ahora desesperanzado retomando su camino al estudio.

Entró a la estancia tomando una botella de Whisky mientras se arrumbaba en un sillón junto a la chimenea encendida. Era ese momento del día en que debía beber aquel veneno para dejar que los recuerdos de otras épocas mejores tomaran su memoria.

Se tomó tres vasos de golpe y el efecto en su organismo fue inmediato. Un dolor de cabeza tan agudo comenzaba a constiparle el razonamiento y más importante aún, a distorsionarle la cruda realidad.

"¡Ay, Danny, te lo juro! ¡Hay días en los que deseo que nunca me hubieras conocido!"

Era ya de madrugada para cuando recobró la consciencia. Se fijó en algunos objetos puestos en el comedor e inmediatamente supo que ellos habían regresado y que le habían ignorado…igual que desde hace diez años.

Era siempre lo mismo. Se levantó con resquicios de alcohol aún en las venas y ardor inconmensurable en la garganta. Tambaleante alcanzó el Whisky y se acercó a la bandeja de licores para tomar un vaso.

Un par de aplausos se escucharon desde el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta.

-Bravo, bravo.-El sonido inusual hizo que se le resbalara el vaso de entre la mano para dar de lleno contra la bandeja. Y aquello sonrió con malicia, de entre las sombras. Una figura que él nunca antes había visto se acercaba como reptando rastreramente.-Tu decadencia es de admirar; Es un fino producto de tu corrupción cotidiana.

-¿Quién, diablos eres tú?- dijo grosero el hombre, tratando de acomodar el vaso en la bandeja.

-Una amiga, una alma caritativa, una prestamista. Alguien que sabe de lo deplorable de tu vida y viene a hacer su buena acción del día. –Rió.- Llámame como te apetezca.

-¿Tú, chiquilla…?-río el hombre desjuiciadamente levantando el vaso y rellenándolo desesperadamente de alcohol– Mejor dime el número del manicomio del que huiste, para que te saquen a patadas de ésta propiedad privada- dijo acercándose el teléfono.

La chica dibujó una amenazadora sonrisa seguida de una risilla gutural. –Oh, ¿en serio?- preguntó burlona levantando una mano abierta hacía él. Él no consiguió moverse más, estaba paralizado.

-No me digas, borracho de mala muerte. –Susurró acercándose a amenazantes zancadas.- ¿Qué más planeas hacer? ¿Hablarle a tu encantadora esposa para que ella me mande a sacar de aquí por que su lastimero beodo no puede?

Se paró frente de él y coloco sus delicadas manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿O por fin serás un hombre y te harás cargo de los errores tú mismo, haciéndome desaparecer utilizando tu lamento fantasmal? – preguntó risueña. El hombre empezó a sentir un ardor desgarrador en las cuerdas bucales. Chilló de dolor.- ¿Qué harás, Daniel?

Dolor sordo en la garganta junto a lágrimas de pánico eran la respuesta que ella se había esperado.

-Como lo suponía.-expresó dejándolo libre completamente. Se tronó los dedos mientras caminaba sobre los mosaicos que lloraban a su paso.- No harás nada. Si pudieras hacerlo, no habrías arruinado tu insignificante vida. Si no obsérvame; heme aquí para limpiar tus estupideces.-

El vaso de Whisky se estrelló en el suelo. Las tambaleantes piernas de Daniel cedieron y su cuerpo colapsó sobre el suelo. Temblaba, y lloriqueaba débilmente. De las comisuras de su boca, primorosas gotas de sangre acariciaban su rostro hasta redondear su barbilla.

-Tranquilo- se rió de él, palpando su cabeza como a un niño pequeño-No llores… cesará pronto.

El dolor le abandonó poco después, pero la energía para sobreponerse al ataque no.

-Sé un niño bueno y pon atención a tus mayores, ¿está bien?- acarició su mejilla.

-¿Qué eres?- gruño débilmente enfurecido por el ataque.

-Interesante pregunta, trillada respuesta.- esbozó sonrisa burlona- Probablemente te pasa por la cabeza en éste instante, _¿Quién sería capaz de atacarme en mí propia casa a mí, Daniel Fenton, héroe innegable de Amity Park?_ –Bufó indignada.- Un fantasma, amor. Esa sería tú trillada respuesta.

-¿P-Pero…mí sentido fantasma?- inquirió no encontrando lógica.

-Lo eludí.- sonrío orgullosa.- Conozco cada una de tus artimañas. Eres un HOFA indefenso.

-¿Y, qué quieres?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Hacía eones que nadie lo catalogaba bajo ese término.- ¿Aniquilarme para reconocimiento en la zona fantasma? ¿O para evitar que sea un buen contrincante en una futura invasión de fantasmas?

Ella se rió de lo predecible de aquello, como una niña pequeña.

-Son excelentes ideas, pero yo no soy de esas vulgaridades.-se mofó.-De hecho, ni siquiera vengo a atentar contra ti.

-Linda manera de NO hacerlo- replicó sobándose la garganta.

-Tan idiotamente entusiasta como siempre.- se limitó ella a responderle.- En fin, como iba diciendo, vengo a ayudarte. A…hacerte feliz.-

El cuarto se cubrió de obscuridad, ni siquiera la luz de la chimenea se encontraba presente. Solo sus figuras brillaban fantasmalmente en ese ambiente. La profundidad, sin aparente fin, parecía alquitrán vivo.

La muchacha se acercó lo bastante como para hablar de frente.

-Mi nombre te causaría confusiones y a mí complicaciones, así que por ahora solo llámame Rem. – sonrío la chica.

Rem.

Rem lucía como una chica de catorce años emperifollada en un vestido negro, muy elegante. Su piel era blanca, mortecina. Incluso para ser tu "fantasma de todos los días" su apariencia sobresalía de los fantasmas habituales. Sólo sus labios estaban teñidos de rojo. El contraste, lejos de ser hermoso era tétrico. Parecía una cortada seca irreal sobre la carne lechosa. Tenía cabello azabache lacio hasta la cadera. Hebras finas de noche que se movían majestuosamente en conjunto para crear una de las cabelleras más surreales que se hayan visto. Utilizaba botas que llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla con suela gruesa de hierro. Pero lo que coronaba esas extrañas irregularidades de lo ya irregular, era que utilizaba un casco de hierro cromado, cubriendo sus facciones hasta la nariz. No contaba con visores, ni con nada que se le asemejara. Simples remaches gruesos juntando las uniones y nada más.

Aquella muchachita tenía algo que despertaba un sentimiento semejante a aquellas mujeres de obras de terror japonés; parecida a Kayako Saeki de "_The Grudge"_ pero sublimizado por un extraño sentimiento de… atracción ilógica a su persona como lo fuese _Ligeia_ en la obra del mismo nombre de Edgar Allan Poe. Simplemente inexplicable.

Eso o se estaba haciendo muchos prejuicios con los estereotipos que conocía, aunque no fueran estereotipos del todo.

-Rem…-repitió embelesado por sus sonrió amablemente. Cómo si hubiese esperado ser llamado por la voz de aquel hombre con cierta nostalgia.

-He escuchado que tu vida es una inminente porquería, ¿no es así?- rió como si fuese un chiste personal.

-No es cierto- negó profundamente el hombre.

Ella le dedicó una mirada silenciosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él al sentirse incómodo por el largo rato que se la había pasado intimidándole con la mirada.

-Me impresiona como eras capaz de mantener una mentira-fingió deleite-Busco en tus facciones algún dato de contrariedad a tu afirmación, pero parece que has dicho esa mentira tantas veces que la puedes decir ya con toda naturalidad. Simplemente impresionante.

-Sí reconoces que no puedes percatarte sí es una mentira, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo es?-trató de utilizar la lógica para persuadirla.

-Lo sé.-se limitó a pronunciar mordaz.-Más o menos por que la causa de que tú existencia sea el infierno en la tierra, tiene un nombre.

Daniel tragó en seco.

-Un nombre…-bajó la mirada analítica.-…de tres letras.

Un violento escalofrió le azotó desde la base de la columna.

-Dime que no es cierto.-sonrió desafiándolo al ver que sus palabras le afectaban.- Atrévete a contrariarte, Daniel. A fingir que no estás así por **eso que pasó HOY hace treinta años**.

Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. El hombre se quedó mudo con un nudo en la garganta que le impidió el habla. Era la primera vez, en todo este tiempo que alguien, además de él, sabía el peso de esa culpa. ¿Qué iría a pasar? Era la pregunta. No había suficiente valor en él como para ventilarlo libremente.

-Eso no te incumbe.-dictó, terminantemente, con aliento nefando a alcohol. El tono pronunciado por sus labios era una señal clara de que no debería indagar más en el asunto. Por su propio bien, no debería hacerlo.

Ella advirtió la alerta pero… no era difícil el ignorarla. Sobre todo porque… era divertido. Esperaba vehementemente esa imagen, una que había esperado ver desde…no se sabe cuanto.

-¡Vamos, hombre!-exclamó alegre.- ¿Qué es lo que hoy recuerdas más que otros días?- preguntó comenzando a presionar.

El hombre no quiso responder, pareció ignorarla.

Una risa brotó de ella por sus acciones.

-¿Me ignoras?-se acercó insinuante.-Tu voz sabe pero tus labios no son capaces de pronunciarlo. Me pregunto… ¿Tu corazón es aún capaz de recordarlo?

Una vez más, ella le paralizó. Era como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, explotándole los nervios. Rem se paró detrás de él y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo cuando hiciera que se dejase caer.

Le depositó en el suelo, grácilmente, y besó su cabeza. Acto seguido le abrazó y, con simples gestos de la punta de sus dedos, desabotonó la camisa blanca.

-¡¿Qué haces?-se estremeció de pánico.

-Calma, calma.-palpó su pecho con los dedos helados.-Quiero saber si aún lo recuerda. Sí tu corazón realmente se está empalando a sí mismo de la desesperación.

-¡Espera, detente!-

-Anda, Daniel. Muéstramelo.- murmuró sobre su cuello, encajando las uñas en los pectorales.-Quiero que veamos, ese momento…

-¡No, por favor!-rogó desgarradoramente. No quería verlo otra vez. No deseaba esas sensaciones flagelándole la piel.

-¡Muéstrame el momento que guardas celosamente!-susurró en el clímax de su interrogatorio:

- _¡Muéstrame el momento cuando ella murió!-_

Sus dedos se hundieron en la carne, devastando con su toque mortal todo a su paso. Buscaban; buscaban iracundamente…derrumbarlo.

Él podía sentir a la intrusa. Podía sentir como destruía todo a su paso en su búsqueda. Se retorcía violentamente y gritaba en alaridos. Ninguno se daba por vencido. Él se concentraba en esconderlo mientras que ella destruía cada vez más letalmente cada cosa que se le interponía.

Fue en ese momento que ella dio con aquello. Lo tocó y él se detuvo, sabiendo lo que la intrusa estaba por hacer. Una risilla de victoria marcó el momento en que sus manos desgarraron sin piedad aquel instante del tiempo, grabado con desgracia en su memoria.

-Si no lo sabes…- suspiró a su oído -te haré recordar.

Algo se rompió.

De ello, lágrimas iridiscentes se estrellaron en la negrura, asemejando pedazos de cristal sobre la noche. Cada una de ellos correspondiente a un momento específico.

-Como no recuerdas, aquello por lo que ahora se rige tu vida, te lo narraré.-dijo la chica haciéndole jadear entre su abrazo mortal. Él abrió ligeramente los ojos, entre la fatiga y el inmenso dolor físico y emocional.

Sin poder moverse ni hablar, observó como sobre los cristales las imágenes de los momentos incrustados en ellos comenzaban una y otra vez.

-Hace algunos años, un día tan deprimente como éste.-dio inicio a la narración, con voz queda.-Algo sucedió que cambio por completo tu vida y la del mundo entero. El viento soplaba fuertemente y los arboles morían. El olor del día de gracias inundaba todo lo que podía y la gente ciertamente no se lo esperaba.

Todo comenzó por un ataque, que parecía como cualquier otro, de un fantasma. Uno de esos seres ecto-plásmicos con los ya habías luchado antes, Technus. Atacando todo lo electrónico a su paso y dañando gente sin razón alguna. Fue entonces cuando tu joven yo, entró en acción. Con un simple deseo, tu cuerpo cambio de apariencia. Tu cabello de azabache a nieve, tu mirada de azulada a verdosa y tus ropas de ordinarias a heroicas. De Fenton a Phantom.

Una lucha, ¿normal? Para nada. Una batalla decisiva, claro está. El fantasma le llamó: "El día de la venganza electrónica" y el nombre si fue apropiado para el desastre que ese día provocó, ¿recuerdas?

Lo subestimaste. Creíste que sería la misma batalla mediocre que siempre te ofrecía. Que equivocado estabas, sobre todo por que te confiaste. Ya que tu estúpido ego subestimó su capacidad aquel día, y eso te costo caro.

Pero vayamos al "porque" de tu sentimiento de culpa. En la batalla ¿llegaron a un momento crucial no es así? Donde una decisión debiste tomar. El plan era perfecto, su estrategia infalible, dos jaulas que colgaban en lo más alto de Casper; una contenía a tu ahora esposa y la otra…bueno, a tu siempre inseparable amiga.

Eran ellas a cambio de ti. Pero tu mente se nubló y le acompañó un mal juicio a lo que se le sumó tu impulsiva manera de ser, trataste de salvar a las dos, creíste podías, sin embargo solo salvaste a una. A la joven Paulina…-

El aire de Rem se cortó, jadeaba mientras temblaba. Respiró profundo y continuó.

-Daniel, esa culpa te persigue hasta hoy, ¿verdad?-preguntó Rem compasiva, levantando la barbilla de quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Él asintió.

-Y no sólo por el hecho de abandonar a tu mejor amiga, si no por que al elegir a Paulina toda tu vida está hecha un desastre.-gimoteo Rem tratando de consolar a Daniel.

-Daría lo que fuera por poderla ver una última vez, saber si esta bien y suplicarle perdón- dijo entre lágrimas el hombre.

-¿Lo que fuera…?-sonrió Rem como liberándose de un gran peso.-Eso es…excelente… pero no, no, no… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Antes de caer en esos ínfimos detalles es necesario anunciarte que te concederé tu más ferviente anhelo…

Daniel levantó el rostro extrañado.

-…una segunda oportunidad.-

Un sonido hueco se fugó de entre sus labios resecos por el alcohol.

Rem soltó a Danny que se encontraba shokeado por la noticia.

-Estoy aquí para darte la oportunidad de que cambies tu destino.-exclamó triunfante sujetando su barbilla.-Te regalaré mí deseo; haré que regreses treinta años al pasado en el momento justo donde tu vida comenzó a derrumbarse.

-¿Regresar? –Inquirió contrariado.-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

-¿Sería una broma que te dijera que está al alcance de tus manos tener la vida que siempre quisiste?- dijo sonriendo- Probablemente; pero tú vida es lo suficiente miserable como para creer en ésta esperanza-farfulló entre risas.

-¿Qué?-

-No temas.-le regaló una tierna sonrisa-El trato es el siguiente: En el momento que estreches mí mano, todo lo que conoces hasta éste momento dejará de existir. Te levantarás mañana por la mañana en otro lugar, con otro cuerpo. Dejarás de ser Daniel _"Héroe en decadencia_" para ser Danny _"Esplendor de Amity Park". _Resetearé tú existencia hasta el exacto momento en que empezó su ocaso para que le des un nuevo futuro_._ -

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundido.

-Si es así, esa será tu nueva vida. –dijo siguiendo el hilo de su argumento previo.

Daniel calló un instante para reflexionar; acto seguido, su silencio fue remplazado por gesto de extrema dicha. El hombre sonreía de felicidad.

-No creo que sea problema, con treinta años de experiencia, no volveré a cometer el mismo error- dijo presumiendo Daniel recobrando su egocentrismo.

-Eso espero. Sería patético que arruinaras esta oportunidad también. Tú destino sería mucho peor. .-Rió burlonamente.- Hablando de eso… aún no caemos en los detalles de esta transacción.

-¿Detalles?-

-Oh, por supuesto. Cosas sin importancia, claro.-se tronó los nudillos.-Una de ellas sería…el riesgo de éste magnifico regalo.

-¿El Riesgo?-

-Por muy alma caritativa que sea, y te ofrezca esto, cabe señalar que hay… riegos.-esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.- Pero, no seré mala contigo…

Dime… ¿serías capaz de cambiar **todo** lo que posees por éste deseo?

-¿A qué te refieres?-frunció el ceño en aras de que ella se lo dijera sin rodeos.

-¿Sabes, Daniel? - exclamó ignorando la pregunta previa con una mano en su barbilla.-Los deseos son cosas fluctuantes. Tan irresolutos que es imprevisible su rumbo. A lo que me refiero es que, aún cuando te de ésta oportunidad, no quiere decir que irremediablemente tu actual situación se vaya a arreglar mágicamente. Siempre puedes volver a caer… e incluso bajo el mismo error. Y aún así, sí alcanzas tú cometido, ignoro si la vida pueda cobrarte el hecho de desafiar tu propio destino. Tú sabes, ella es un ser receloso.

Su escabrosa ira puede terminar por concederte, sí claro, tú vida soñada, pero muy probablemente a cambio desee quedarse con tu valiosa alma, Daniel.

Por eso, pregunto de nuevo. ¿Serías capaz de dar todo lo que posees a cambio de este deseo aún cuando signifique el perderlo?

-¿Todo?-Reflexionó, haciendo un recuento de lo que esa palabra significaba para su vida. Los resultados eran desalentadores pero eran palpables, es decir, existían. No eran una ilusión. Aquello tanto podía ser producente como contraproducente. ¿Valía la pena abandonarlo para ir en aras de algo mejor? La respuesta sonaba obvia, pero si lo perdía todo… ¿Era mejor no tener nada a lo que tenía ahora? La respuesta le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Él ya no era un chiquillo para seguir soñando y mucho menos para ir a cazar sus sueños. No era algo propio de una persona adulta que había pasado lo que él había pasado. Pero de nuevo, tampoco iría a dejar de luchar. Rendirse es dejarse morir. El hecho de negarse en este momento a cambiar su porvenir no lo alejaba que en el futuro siguiera buscando la capacidad de hacerlo. Era una resolución imparable. No existía otra respuesta. –El precio está a la altura.- Aceptó firmemente. –No podría esperar más de una situación así. Ganas o pierdes; no hay claroscuros.

Una media sonrisa se tramó en los labios de la chica. Después, una larga risa emergió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Rem para desembocar guturalmente en sus labios.

-¡ESO ES LO QUE BUSCABA OÍR!- gritó enloquecida.-¡ NADA QUE TEMER! ¡TODO POR GANAR!

Él la observó. Aquel arranque de locura había sido…perturbante.

Ella terminó jadeante con una sonrisa.

-Es tan grande la voluntad de volar alto, pero demasiado abismal el trecho del cielo a descalabrarse a la tierra. Y aún así, tan efímero. Oh, Ícaro, ¿Qué buscas realmente?- murmuró.

-Alcanzar el Sol- respondió él. Ella se volvió a reír, no pensó que la hubiera escuchado.

-Cada elección significa invariablemente una renuncia. ¿Estas listo para cargar con el peso de cada una, Daniel?-masculló inaudiblemente.-Entonces, ¿Aceptas el trato?- pregunto carismática – Sí lo haces, solo estrecha mi mano.

Ella sonreía con sorna en espera de que él mismo se derritiera las alas.

* * *

Puffff! 8D Qué largo y refrescante!

Como debe de ser.

Les hablo por última vez en esta entrega para avisarles que el Walktrhu de _"The Devil is Smirking"_ ya está disponibleen mi Blog de Dark Little Whispers. Sololo colocan en el buscador y aparecerá el blog :3 Vamos, visiten y no se pierdan de sus bonus de Remasterización :D!

Okey, then. Ciao für now :3!


End file.
